1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double folding mechanism, and more particularly to a double folding mechanism for vehicle seats.
Description of the Prior Art
Generally a double folding operation for vehicle seats with a double folding mechanism is attained as follows: a backrest of a seat is fully folded foreward onto a seat cushion. The seat cushion is then forwardly rotated about a fulcrum on the front side of the seat after releasing the rear side of the seat cushion from a vehicle floor, this being done while the fully folded state of the backrest on the seat cushion is maintained.
In a conventional double folding mechanism for vehicle seats an operating lever is specially provided for double folding, or a double folding operation is attained by cooperation of a seat reclining mechanism for the vehicle seat and a mechanism for releasing a rear side of a seat cushion from a vehicle floor, so that the construction of the mechanism is complicated.